Enemies Become Allies
by AJD
Summary: Its about a chaos soldier whos willing to do anything to reach the top ranks and be noticed for his strength and power and ultimatly be noticed as a champion. Anyways read and review first story see if i might aswell continue with it :o)


Enemies to allies  
  
As the mighty orcs went about their daily business and slaugterings Little did they know they were soon to become the newest victims to the chaos' plans to overrule this realm. Whilst most orcs were off fighting a fierce battle with the britonions, The Chaos were planning the siege on the few that were left guarding one of the orcs settlements. The fight for their realm was soon to start but how soon...  
  
One of the many chaos soldiers that was atleast half normal, By saying half normal i mean only some of his face and body were badly mutated by the terrible living in there state of the world was soon planned to be theirs. His name Moochick. Standing 6feet 3inches tall with a mutated body, His head was growing a swirly type horn on the upper left side of his head which matched the spikes and talons on his hideously, deformed, overgrown arm and hand which bad grotesque enough to look at was made worse by the outgrowing downwards spikes which were forming like big hairs over this mutated arm. Although tall and tough which he obviously was Moochick was born with a strange and twisted mind which he could use by himself without being controlled over not knowing left from right and only feeling the need of blood like most Members of the Chaos, Although many times he thought it would be better if he wasn't different and didn't know what he was doing and was just ordered around. This is for the simple fact that unlike many other Chaos he had "dreams" so to speak he wished to travel the lands and make himself known and eventually become as well known as some of the many great champions such as Count Mordrek the Damned and hearing of this new plan was his way of getting such a great title and rank, but there was a flaw in his plan, He was only a low rank soldier and very weak compared to the well known great champion he was weaker than the leader of his small regiment which was not much stronger than Moochick himself. Despite this rather depressing fact Moochick decided he was going to get into the high rank armies and had remembered that he had 5 months before this battle was to take place, knowing this fact he decided to train and go on small killing sprees to raise his strength and weapon skills and such. Upon some of these "small killing sprees" he did increase in all skills but he also found some other useful items as such, such as the enchanting weapons such as the great and all-powerful slayer of kings. This blade held the power of a daemon trapped inside which made it extremely lethal. Moochick treasured this item with his life and this was to be his big break at being chief boss. 3 months had passed before he had found that old sword filled with such great powers and 3 weeks after he had it in secret he decided he would put it to use and being higher in the ranks as one of his wishes he decided he would murder the leader of his regiment. This plan would have unknown results but Moochick hoped that someone had noticed his sudden increase in all abilities and take him on as the new leader or be promoted to a soldier in a higher rank. So whilst the leader of his regiment was in his luxurious chamber drinking the finest of drinks Moochick was busy equipping his weapons and sheathing "the slayer of kings". As he walked down the corridor of the leaders of regiments he passed a few and the leader of the regiment above his regiment knocked shoulders with him spinning Moochick off balance, Without thinking Moochick shouted "HEY! You bastard! Watch where you're bloody going!" This was a bad mistake! The leader drew his almighty blade and stared Moochick in the eyes with a fiery glaze in his eyes burning with the want for blood, as he took a step forward Moochick looked at his flaking head with fright. Moochick may have been big but this guy was a leader and he looked like he would have no mercy on Moochick until Moochick drew the slayer of kings. As the blade glowed with the power of the trapped daemon, the leader who's name was unknown to anyone but the God Khorne suddenly sheathed his blade and stared for a minute or two not believing his eyes, then to Moochicks surprise he said "Hand over the sword low-life" Moochick was stunned he had always thought this unknown leader could not speak this well from the few words he spoke on the battle grounds which mainly consisted of "blood!", "blood for Khorne!" and "blood for me!" Which scary enough for the enemy were made worse for them by his rotting head and one eye. Moochick stood tall and looked at the unknown leader with a mighty glare and spoke back in a deep tone " why dont you come get it...low-life!" with that the unknown leader drew his blade of mighty steel and swung at Moochicks legs, Without even thinking Moochick swiftly stepped back and blocked the blow of the blade as if not controlling it as it struck with such accuracy and such hard force the unknown leaders blade snapped in two pieces, as the unknown leader stepped back slowly with Moochick glaring him in the eyes like the daemon might have in the mighty blade, He slowly spoke "That blade if you give me that blade i can promise you power, Power beyond your wishes" But Moochick remained and held that same glance then like the leader, slowly replied " Like i said you want it, come get it!" maintaining his fiery look whilst stepping forward to the now shock stricken leader and spoke yet again speaking only 4 words "You know to much" with those words he brought the sword over his head and cleaved the former leader in two with ease, as he hit the skull he could hear every crunch of his skull collapsing and every disc in his spine being ripped in two from the clean cut blade as blood spattered all over the walls of the corridor and blood drenched the floor which went with the almighty echo of the former unknown leaders last word which was simply "NO!". Realising what he had done and also realising that the guards and other Chaos would be coming to investigate he fled to his room again forgetting about his former mission and after cleaning his blade in his room he got changed into his casual armour and casual blade and then ran along with some other Chaos troops from his regiment to the scene and stared at the body with such a realistic face full knowing what he had done.  
  
1 week past and Moochick still hadn't heard if they were going to replace him and if so who with. Until the fourth month started he would not know about the job until some guards of the forces of Chaos announced that a tournament was to be held and without thinking Moochik knew he would be the winner of this tournament and stacked up on his best looted armour and weapons but he thought to himself "how am I going to use the slayer of kings, I cant win with just my normal blade. I have to conceal it somehow or people will know, But how?" This proved to be a problem but not one that could be overcome by money and great craftsmanship. So he head straight to the blacksmith and shouted at him "HEY! Forget about that weapon" slamming down a pouch of money "make me the strongest lightest sword with the finest edge known to this world!" The blacksmith looked amazed at the size of the pouch and after awhile replied "I shall try my best" "You better, How long will it be!?" "Around 2 days" "You have 24 hours, and if you fail" "If I fail? What are you going to do? Kill me?" With that the blacksmith threw his head back and laughed but Moochick kept his cool and replied " I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" Then walked a way with his cape blowing behind him as he strolled away from the blacksmith' shack with the wind slapping at his face and body.  
  
Moochick kept his word and went back to the blacksmith' the next day at exactly the same time, and shouted out " YOU THERE!" Whilst walking into the shack and searching for some sign of a new sword. As he was rummaging through the assortment of weapons his eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny reflecting the sun, as he outstretched to grasp the newly formed hilt of the sword he heard a voice " don't touch that" said the voice and as quick as Moochick went to grasp the fine weapon as quickly had he stopped. Swinging round and staring the blacksmith in the eyes " What's with the sword" said Moochick "Which sword" replied the one you just went to touch or the one I'm holding he smirked. Moochick passed a grin back saying " The one your holding" " Worried young warrior?" " Not at all old timer" "This is yours" The blacksmith said chucking the sword at Moochicks feet "Well I guess ill be off for the trials in an hour or so then but first." "Let me guess, You want to try the blade? The come out back" As the blacksmith walked away smoothly following was Moochick and his newly crafter sword made of the finest blade sharpened with the best equipment and the hilt made of the most precious and costly metal, As they walked out back they spoke no words which gave Moochick a chance to check out his new blade but only for a few seconds, 30 or so Then they reached the training field of the blacksmith' "here" said the blacksmith "I trust you know what you do with the sword and the dummies" "Of course" said Moochick in a slightly angry tone. In a matter of seconds after watching the blacksmith leave this training yard he took this small amount of anger out to the edge of his blade swiping the dummy with almost as much force and deadly accuracy as he did the slayer of kings, In this swipe he cut the dummy in two and splinters flew around the small yard ricocheting off the big towering fence around it. Moochick decided he needed something more accurate to measure the sharpness with so he strolled off to the hut walked straight past the blacksmith and as he was leaving swung at one of the metal supports, as he brought it across the sword hit the pole and bounced right off leaving only a dent. As the blacksmith turned round so did Moochick saying, "How dare you try to sell ME A CRAP SWORD!" Moochicks eyes filled with anger as the blacksmith's turned to fear. Stepping forward towards the blacksmith Moochick took the shiny sword he had examined earlier from the corner of the shack and swung at the blacksmith, as he screamed, "NO!!!!!AHHH" The blacksmith picked up a shield and dagger from the shelf he was stumbling past, with all the luck anybody wished for the blacksmith swiped at the sword with the shield making a might ching sound as it rebounded off it, Then with that deflect the blacksmith stepped in with a mighty stride whilst swiping at Moochick with the dagger and making a tear in his top as he stumbled and fell to the floor with this fall it would also be his last breath as Moochick striking with no thoughts or cares about what would happen plunged the sword through the blacksmith's face hearing the crunching sound of skull then the sound of blood hitting walls and spewing over the floor drenching the old blacksmith in his own blood killed by his own hand made sword. Moochick left the sword sticking through mans bloodied up head or what was left of it. Moochick slowly walked off not caring what would happen, As he walked back to the castle he saw some guards and so started running to make it look as if he wasn't there at the scene and screaming "HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" The guards went back to the scene with him and questioned him about what had happened and if he saw it happen, Moochick spoke nothing and just walked away after the questioning was finished, But as he walked away one of the guards noticed the tear through his shirt and said " how'd you get that? Looks like a knife mark" Moochick simply replied "its old clothing" Then continued walking back to the castle only to retire to his room to think about how to disguise the slayer of kings as he looked into the blade. Moochick could think of only one thing and that one thing was magic. If Moochick could learn a disguise spell he could disguise the sword during the tournament. Moochick later that day remember one of his findings was a book of spells which he thought might have come in useful one day and so went to the cupboard where he slid open a concealed door where he hid his findings of the many people he had looted. There it was standing there staring at him right next there to the slayer of kings sparkling with its magical glow. Moochick grabbed the book and the sword and slid the door back shut and then closed the cupboard door. As he sat on his bed he flicked through the book he frantically searched for a disguise spell as the tournament was the next day. As he flicked through he stopped at the disguise spell page and looked at the simple spell and sat the sword on the bed and lit the candles and muttered the words of the disguise spell. As he opened his eyes he saw the sword looked normal but still had its magical qualities "GREAT!" he said to himself flinging the book under his bed he decided he would rest until tomorrow, With that he threw the sword under his bed as well and led down and shut his eyes hoping to drift off until to tomorrow.  
  
The next day was the tournament and as Moochicks eyes opened slowly he went to grab his sword from under the bed and armour for the tournament. After he dragged it out from the bed and got changed into his solid black armour and grabbed the sword and sheathed it on his back he walked through the various corridors and walked through the main hall then through some more corridors until he eventually reached the qualifying yard where he must simulate a battle to gain entrance into the actual tournament. After running through the simulated battle and winning with much ease he was offered a place in the tournament and did so accept. As the tournament drew nearer Moochick was beginning to feel more need to win.  
  
Moochick had waited 4 hours before the tournament had started and it was his time to shine he was up against Blee Ragfron a stumpy fellow he was rather short but he compensated for that in speed. His preferred weapon of choice was bare knuckle and a knife nothing else. As Moochick stood infront of him in the arena looking down on this ratty looking 3 foot character he slowly spoke the words " you chose the wrong person to battle first" Waiting for the signal to start and there it was right after those words "FIGHT!" And so the battle began with Blee running away from Moochick and Moochick running after him with his sword and small shield. Suddenly Blee stopped and smirked and ran at Moochick with great speeds as Moochick struck when Blee ran close enough but even his deadly accuracy could not match Blees speed and Blee ran around the back of Moochick and ran up his back and attacked his armour in the same spot trying to penetrate the mighty armour. Moochick screamed in frustration as the dagger penetrated the almighty armour and dug into Moochicks back and as Moochick screamed the sword started to glow as well as Moochicks eyes and as Moochick span around violently trying to fling Blee off his back he created a whirlwind and Blee flew off with that Moochick ran at him with all his armour clanging against itself and whilst Blee was sat dazed Moochick threw the sword and speared Blee through the wall he was propped against as blood spattered everywhere and dribbled down Blees chest Moochick kept running forwards and dropped his shoulder whilst still running and still gaining speed he made contact with the swords hilt and drove the sword deeper through the victim killing him whilst spilling blood over Moochicks armour. As Moochick withdrew his sword from Blee he wiped it on some of Blees rags for clothes and sheathed it once again and walked in the winners circle and changed his state back to normal not knowing what had happened. Moochick was declared winner of that round and was moved on to face a bigger threat and a taller one at that. Standing at 7foot powerful and clumsy was Grey Moordrake, A not to bright character but good with wielding his club which was almost the same size as Moochick. Moochick didn't worry about it because he had devised a plan for this unsavoury character a plan that would take him down and put him in his most vulnerable position.  
  
Moochick waited wiping the blood from his blade and tending to his stab wound on his upper back. After a few matches until it was his round As he stepped into the arena for the second time he could smell the scent of death and blood and see the remains of the former opponents chucked against the sides. He stepped into the centre as the crowd roared and cheered at the sight of him and the 7 foot tall beast that stood next to him, and there was the shout "BATTLE!" Moochick ran as far from the club as he could to avoid the painful blows it could cause him. With the giant running towards him Moochick slowly unsheathed his sword and stood and simply watched Grey run toward him until he was just close enough to be hit with the club and then at that instant he ran straight past Grey slashing just above his knee taking Grey down with a mighty thud!. Whilst blood was spraying and Grey was screaming and wailing his giant club aimlessly trying to hit Moochick, Moochick simply looked at the blood that had spattered over his armour and re-sheathed his sword and threw his hands up in the air screaming a few words and with these words Grey froze and stopped moving for a few seconds which gave Moochick enough time to run at Grey whilst withdrawing a short sword from his armours leg pouch and jamming it through Greys skull to collapse under the weight crushing his brain and making a loud crunch sound combined with the sound of trickling and spattering blood. Moochick just stood there and withdrew the short sword and walked off with the crowd still cheering.  
  
Moochick went round after round hacking and slashing his way through opponent after opponent. Until he reached the final with an opponent not much unlike himself except he fought different and looked a little different but apart from that they looked identical. The final battle had come and Moochick was looking confident and still looking strong. 


End file.
